greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Powerworx
PowerwoRx-e3 Whole Home/Business Energy Management System It's time to face the facts. Energy costs are on the rise, and the use of electronics in our homes is growing exponentially. To add insult to injury, every day, the appliances and electronic devices in our homes are under attack from surges, spikes and electrical noise. The time is now for a Whole House Energy Management System. The goal of this article is to introduce a Department of Energy approved technology that dramatically increases electrical efficiency. Save Money By Eliminating Wasted Electrical Consumption The Problem Most motorized home appliances (air conditioning units, refrigerators, freezers, ceiling fans, washers, dryers, dishwashers, pool pumps, vacuum cleaners, furnace blowers, etc.) operate most efficiently when they're operating at full capacity. When they're not working at full capacity they pull more energy than they use, wasting the difference. In fact, the average home in America today operates at a power factor of .77. That means 23% of the electricity being delivered to the home is being wasted by the use of motorized appliances. The PowerwoRx Solution - Power Factor Optimization The PowerwoRx e3 unit increases that power factor, in most cases, to .97 or .98, therefore increasing the effective use of your electricity and lowering your usage. It’s like plugging a hole in your cars gas tank. Protect Appliances and Electronics From the Damage Caused by Voltage Spikes The Problem Typical residential and light commercial power sources allow literally hundreds of spikes and surges per day to reach valuable electronic equipment in your home. These voltage spikes come from many different sources (motors, power fluctuations, static electricity, lightning, etc.) but can all cause damage to televisions, stereos, computers, DVRs, security systems, etc. The PowerwoRx Solution - Dual-Mode Surge Suppression The PowerwoRx e3 operates in a dual-mode for surge suppression, alternating between two different types of protection. PowerwoRx uses MOVs (Metal Oxide Varistors) to act as a sort of "pressure relief valve," diverting the surge to the neutral/ground lines. Should a massive surge (like a direct lightning strike) attempt to pass through PowerwoRx, it switches into fail-safe mode, cutting off the flow of electricity and blocking the surge, keeping damage to a minimum and prolonging the operating life of your appliances and electronic devices. Prolong the Life of Appliances and Electronics by Reducing Electrical "Noise" The Problem Our homes, businesses and factories are filled with electronic devices that generate "noise." It's this noise that's responsible for that all-too-familiar static you hear on your home radio receiver, the "hum" of a florescent lamp, or the "snow" you see when a TV produces a weak signal. And those are just examples of the electric noise we can see and hear. Imagine how much noise is coming from everything else in your home that you can't see or hear. What you also can't see or hear is the damage this noise does to switching power supplies, causing premature failure. The PowerwoRx Solution - Harmonic Filtration Designed to filter harmonics and high frequency current (trash) from the electrical environment, harmonic filtration reduces the potential for leakage into the human environment and the creation of additional trash in non-linear loads (televisions, computers, variable frequency drives, energy-efficient lighting, etc.). By reducing the electrical noise and trash current in your home, the PowerwoRx e3 helps protect the switching power supplies, helping prevent premature failure and prolonging the life of your appliances and electronic devices. Specifications UNIT MODEL E3-1R240 POWER LINE VOLTAGE (VAC) 120/240 PHASE CONFIGURATION single FREQUENCY (Hz) 50-60 POWER DISSIPATION (J) 550J (2ms current wave) PEAK PULSE CURRENT (A) 40,000 (8/20 microsecond current wave) MAXIMUM CLAMPING (V) 340/690 (@ 200Am 8/20 microsecond current wave) TOTAL CAPACITANCE (uF) 30 OPERATING TEMPERATURE (°C) -40 to +70 LINE WIRES (AWG) 12 CIRCUIT BREAKER REQUIRED (A) 20 DIMENSIONS (WxDxH) 3”x9”x5” WEIGHT (lbs.) 3 FAQ Will the PowerwoRx e3 affect any of my appliances and their normal use? ::No. If anything, your motors will run about 10% cooler, which is good because heat is the enemy of a motor. Is the PowerwoRx e3 tested and approved by independent labs? ::Yes. The PowerwoRx e3 is QPS/SGS certified. How much can I expect to save per month by using the PowerwoRx e3? ::Your savings will depend on the factors in your home - the size of your home, the amount of inductive motor load, the ::amount you are paying per kilowatt-hour for electricity, etc. How long will it take for the PowerwoRx e3 to pay for itself? ::This depends on your individual circumstances, number and age of appliances, electrical costs, and usage patterns, but ::most units are paid for within 2-3 years. Is the PowerwoRx e3 easy to install? ::Yes, but the PowerwoRx must be installed by a professional electrician. Installation requires opening the electrical ::panel, exposing potentially dangerous high voltage wires. The unit comes with complete installation instructions and ::installs in about 15-30 minutes. How long will the PowerwoRx e3 last? ::It has a predicted lifespan of over 20 years and a 10 year limited warranty. Why haven't I heard of these products until now? ::Two words - "cost effectiveness." Up until recently, electric rates throughout America were cheap, costing us 2, 3 or 4 ::cents per kilowatt-hour (kWh). Now electric rates are anywhere between 8 and 14 cents per kWh. In some places, the rate is ::over 19 cents per kWh. For example, New York City is 22 cents per kWh and Hawaii is 33.5! At the cheaper rates, the ::PowerwoRx e3 did not make sense. But at the current rates, it makes all the sense in the world. References and External Links EcoTrust Energy Testimonials and 10-yr savings examples [http://www1.eere.energy.gov/industry/bestpractices/pdfs/mc60405.pdf/ What is Power Factor? Wiki Power Factor Category:Energy conservation Category:Sustainable energy use Category:Green Home Category:Climate control